


Purr

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [168]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is sick. Millicent notices.





	

Hux is - of course - busy. Kylo had thought he was over feeling jealous of Hux’s work for stealing him away, but apparently feeling ill means his coping strategies go out the window.

 _Everything_ is annoying him. His nose won’t stop running on one side of his face, but the other feels permanently stuffed with Nerf wool, and he’s sure his face is now asymmetrical as a result. Every seam of his clothing rubs against his skin, and the gaps in his skull are filled with Rathtars, rolling and curling around. 

He can’t sleep, because whenever he lies down he gets a sudden rush of fluids that shouldn’t ever happen to a sentient being, and then the pain keeps his consciousness just this side of unaware. It’s not even the kind of pain you can use to power the Darkness, because it’s niggly, awkward, and comes and goes in waves.

Kylo pulls the cushions from the couch to the bed, and makes a little mountain of them to lie back on so he can recline. He has a cooler filled with lightly flavoured water, sucky sweets with biohazards in, tissues, and a galaxy’s worth of comfort programming on the holo.

Except he can’t pay attention to any of it, and he gets upset when he forgets where he is, so he flicks it to thumping, wordless music with slow, dark visualisations. 

There’s a soft _mrew_ from lower down, and Kylo prises his grimy eyes open. 

At the side of the bed, Hux’s cat looks up. She does allow him to touch her, but she’s made it clear she’s Hux’s pet, not his. They tolerate one another, and he guesses he’s intruded in her private domain and time. When Hux is at work, she has the run of the place. Except not right now.

“Look, I’m sick.”  


_Mrewwwww._

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.”   


Her tail flicks once, twice, and then she leaps up onto the edge of the bed. Her dainty paws look ready to spring away, and her body language is cautious, but not aggressive.

“I told you, I’m sick. I can’t sleep, I can’t work, and I can’t do anything to make myself better.”  


Millicent pads her way onto his covered legs, her weight barely anything to register. She goes very carefully, walking up his thighs and ending up with her hindquarters on his lap. She settles very slowly, and then loafs gently down on his torso. Her head drops, her chin touching his chest, and her tail curls around herself.

“…is this because I am in your way?”  


She doesn’t say anything else, but her eyes lightly slit. Tiny little kneading gestures below herself, and then a low, repeated vibrating from her core. 

She’s… purring. It feels not-tickly, but good. And it’s kind of… sweet? He lifts a hand and uses his thumb between her ears, stroking her soft fur. She purrs even louder, and he starts to stroke her more intently. He’s not even aware he’s falling asleep until hours later, when the door opens and Hux walks in.

“She took care of you,” Hux exclaims, proudly. “Good girl.”  


Confused, Kylo blinks as Hux strokes them both. “Huh.”

“Are you feeling any better?”  


“I can hear from both ears, now. So… I guess I’m getting there.”  


Hux stands up straight. “I’ll make you some soup.”

For the first time, it sounds like a good idea to eat. Millicent pushes her head under his chin, and Kylo thinks he must be accepted at last.


End file.
